Symphony Rose Celeste
Symphony Rose Celeste is the Guardian of Music/Inspiration. She is role-played by Skyebreeze. Appearance and Personality *Height: 5'4" *Skin: Pale, rosy skin that glows when there is trouble *Appearance: A silver star rose on her head. Wears a dark blue minidress with silver music notes. A moonstone in the shape of eighth note, collar necklace. Black slacks and dark boots with music notes near the heels. Wears her baton, Aki, on her waist. On an occasion, wears a blue swallowtail suit. *Personality: Quiet, kind, somewhat timid, willing to help others, and values all life even if one is evil. Her story Symphony Rose Celeste once lived with her parents, Lyvia and Arnet, her older sister, Alima, the twins, Xavier and Sirius, and baby sister Serena. Symphony was originally named Rose by her family, because of a star rose that bloomed on the day she was born.The Celeste family were once a wealthy, but humble family of merchants, but when Rose was ten, the family suffered a financial loss when the family lost their ships to asteroid showers and were forced to give up their home and moved into a small three-room cottage. Her grandmother, Swanika, took her to a planet that was revealed later to be Earth. Rose and Swanika became involved in a conflict which ended with the deaths of an evil king and a dragon named Draco, who was a close friend of Swanika's. Two years after Swanika and Rose's trip to Earth, Damieon, the patriarch of the family, left the family and search for a better home for the family. Not long after Damieon left, Orick, a former star spirit, secretly killed Swanika and took control of the young family. When the family arrived on Earth, everything in their lives changed for the better for some and worse for others. Alima found a mortal boy and wished herself to become human so she could be with him. Rose, who was eighteen at the time, watched her older sister throughout her life. Rose decided to stay on Earth and learn more about the humans and their music. After encountering different forms of music, Rose renamed herself Symphony after a particular form of melodic piece and when she began to hear music and sounds more than wishes. After Rose changes her name, her parents and younger siblings were forced to leave Earth by Orick, who didn't want the two older sisters in the way. Symphony decided that she should see the world around her. Symphony ran to a valley where she noticed a strange light in her pocket. She took it out and it was an wand-like baton; the same wand that she received from her grandmother before she died. Symphony picked up the baton and almost instantly a soundwave came out, enhancing a songbird that was nearby. She then picked up what looks like silver sand, but it was the stardust that remained from the shooting star. The stardust began to dance around her hands and more appeared from her fingers. With the stardust, she was able to fly and visited many places to see if she could find someone who can see her. As she traveled the world, never aging beyond eighteen, she could hear sounds and the melodies within anyone from anywhere in the world. Among the people she meets over the years, Symphony cared about two families: the Jade and Bella Family. Several members of this family have been her students and main believers. Symphony created a house in Fantasia Valley, where spirits come to live and be safe from disappearing, with her new friends and help her out on her job as a music bringer. After settling in the valley, Symphony was visited by her parents and her twin brothers and sister. Orick found out about Arnet and Lyvia's secret plan and decided to put it to an end to the Celeste Family line by killing the parents and the children. The parents were able to push Orick away from the children and earth, but were lethally injured. They passed away shortly afterwards, but not before having Symphony promise that she will take care of her brothers and sister. Afterwards, Symphony encountered a black onyx oval-shaped rock, which turned out be a dragon's egg. After the egg hatched in the heat, the baby dragon became Symphony's friend for life and she named him, Draco. Throughout her 300 years, athough she teaches children and adults alike, Symphony still feels that there is something missing. Ever since she could remember, Symphony had heard this strange melody that is similar to her own, but at the same time it is different. Every now and again, Symphony would see a young man with white hair and in a blue hoodie, flying on the wind, with a wooden staff in his hand. Symphony thought if she could find this person, then she will find her place in the world and to happiness as well. Relationships Celeste Family Symphony's family were star spirits and they used their wish-granting powers to help others, but they didn't interact much with anyone other than their own, due to traveling constantly. The family used to be merchants with ships sending wish-filled stardust to other parts of space. One day, an asteroid shower destroyed the ships and the family was forced to sell their house and move to a small three-room cottage. Star spirits have one major weakness: lead from the cores of planets, because it has never known any form of light and it could drain the light from the spirits and possibly kill them. *Arnet and Lyvia - Symphony's late parents. Arnet married Lyvia when he was sixteen and became a father at eighteen after the birth of Alima, the one who went against family tradition and became a mortal. Though Orick paralyzed him and Lyvia so he could do what he wanted with their children. After many years of being forced to watch their children be tortured, the two of them finally regained their strength and went back to Earth. The two of them defended their children against Orick and successfully blasted him away from Earth at the cost of their lives. Arnet and Lyvia have since become stars and continues to watch over their children. *Alima - Symphony's late older sister. She was the only person other than Swanika that Symphony confided in when she was growing up. She was four years older than Symphony and would have been 322 years if she didn't become mortal. Alima heard a wish from a young man that wished for a someone to love and when she met him, she fell in love with him. One day, the young man was trapped in his burning house and Alima got in and saved him. The man was near death, but Alima managed to save him with the use of an ancient star spirit technique that transformed her immortality into life energy for the man. However, by doing so, Alima became human permanently and can never turn back. The young man sees her and believed that Alima was the fulfillment of his wish. The two of them married, had children and lived till they were elderly. *Twins: Sirius and Xavier - Both of them are about 316 years old. Identical twins, but very different personalities and interests. Xavier is like a class clown and has a strong artistic ability; Sirius is the responsible one and has a strong sense of smell, like a animal. In combat, Sirius uses animalistic moves, while Xavier creates lines, shapes, and changes the form of objects. Both of them have chin-length, midnight blue hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. They wear the dark blue same uniform, except Xavier wears his jacket around his waist and Sirius doesn't have a jacket. They both wield a staff out of starsteel from Damieon as a way of channeling their starlight powers. *Serena - Youngest member of the family at 312 years old. She has long, midnight blue hair, and pale skin, like the rest of the family and green eyes. Wears a blue, sleeveless short unitard with silver leggings, and black slippers. Serena is very gentle towards everyone and a very passionate dancer and baker. She is the only one in the family to have the power of visions. She releases her starlight from her dance moves and sometimes uses a ribbon wand. *Swanika - Symphony's late grandmother. Swanika was the only person that ever matched Orick's skills and powers and the one who can defeat him. After Arnet married and started having kids, Orick secretly killed Swanika in her sleep with a blade made from lead. Her main weapon was Aki, a silver wand, which happens to be Symphony's baton. Before her death, Swanika gave Symphony her wand so no one of evil could use it. Though she was killed, Swanika became a star and continues to watch over everyone she loves. *Damieon - Symphony's grandfather and the late Arnet's father. Being raised by very strict parents, Damieon avoided contact with other spirits until the words of his late wife and his oldest living granddaughter were able to convinced him to be open-minded towards those different from them. At first, he disapproved Symphony's interaction with different spirits and other creatures and wanted to Symphony and her siblings to leave Earth, but after seeing how her friends are willing to protect her, Damieon had a change of heart. *Aislynn - Symphony's Great-Aunt and Swanika's lesser known twin sister. Aislynn tried to pretend to be Swanika for Damieon, but Symphony was not convinced. Aislynn does not have the same level of powers as her late sister and has a birthmark on the back of her neck. Their difference in personality gave her away to Symphony and had to tell the truth to the family and anyone else she deceived. She loved Damieon like her late twin, but she was happy for the two of them together. Friends Nikita - Former Nanny *Nikita was Symphony and her family's former nanny. She was Swanika's childhood friend and later became a nanny for Swanika's son, Arnet and later, her grandchildren. After the family left their mansion, they had to see good-bye to Nikita and she went to live with her family. Nikita married and several children and grandchildren (one granddaughter and many grandsons). Emily Jane Pitchiner - Mother Nature *Emily stays out of the fight between the Guardians and her father. Symphony sees her face within the clouds and would sometimes wonder if Mother Nature would ever open up to others. Jack Frost - Guardian of Fun *Jack is Symphony's love interest and husband (in one of the role plays). Symphony feels a lot like him and is about the same age as him. She sees him every now and again while bringing music to others. Symphony wonders if Jack likes her, but will protect her feelings toward him from her enemies. Both of them have fun with kids, but in a different way than the other; Jack uses snowballs and snow days, while Symphony plays music for the children to dance to in their games. Eventually Jack proposed to Symphony and they are now a married couple (in a role play). Spiritina - Guardian of Magic *Spiritina is the quietest lady friend Symphony has. She is a hybrid of human and star fairy. Acts sometimes as her eyes and ears when Symphony is on and off field. Symphony at times, help Spiritina step out of her comfort zone and take chances. Seraphina - Guardian of Family *Constantly fighting against Pitch, because he threatens the bonds of family. Rarely speaks, but expresses herself through images. She looks like an Native American Elf with dark green eyes and auburn hair. (Seraphina is my real-life older sister's Guardian.) Valentina Love - Guardian of Love *Symphony met Valentina during one of her trips to some of her believers. Val helped Symphony understand her feelings toward Jack and in return, Symphony tries help Val get through her tough times. Vevina - Guardian of Truth *When Symphony used her human disguise, Rose May, she met this young college graduate, who just began to show signs of magic. Symphony helps Vevina copes with her Guardian form and growing powers. Star Spirits *Symphony and her family's race. They mostly have silvery skin and their hair color is according to the colors of a star's temperature: Red, Yellow or Gold, and Blue. Neutral Anzan - Guardian of Silence *Symphony helped this boy escape from a world of torment by taking him to the underground chamber of the then abandoned Opera House. Both of them share a love for music, but utilizes it in different ways. When Symphony is not around, Anzan would steal anyone's voice if he deemed them a threat to his home, and they would leave and seemingly disappear. Since Anzan was uncomfortable with the birthmark on his face, she gives him a mask to cover that part of his face. Trista Zilla - Guardian of Sadness *On one of her visits to see Anzan, Symphony has been introduced to Trista, his new friend. Trista and Symphony are on the fence with each other. Symphony respects their relationship, but hopes that Trista doesn't get Anzan into trouble. Enemies Orick the Slayer *A former star spirit that seeks to destroy the Celeste Family. In the past, Orick was star spirit prodigy that was never satisfied with his notoriety and committed many acts of evil by beginning with taking the life of his own father. The more he killed, the evil within him grew, and his appearance began to change. The only one who could defeat him in battle was Swanika Celeste. After many years, he was considered a myth until he appeared again and killed Swanika in her sleep. Orick tormented her grandchildren in different ways, but didn't they break. He only succeeded in killing Arnet and Lyvia, Swanika's son and daughter-in-law when they regained their strength and took the younger children back to Earth to see their daughter, Symphony. The parents were able to blast Orick away from Earth, but Orick plans to return and finish what he started. Pitch Black - Nightmare King *Pitch despises anything that is good and Symphony represents music and inspiration, which can bring joy to others. Main Believers Jade Family The Jade Family is where Symphony's main believers are located. Symphony holds a special bond for each of Melody's family and Melody herself: *Melody, the grandmother, is the one who started the music within the family and encourages her children and grandchildren to believe in Symphony and the spirits. Symphony and Melody met when her family was going through difficult times due to the depression. Melody is eighty, yet still believes in the Guardians, the Boogeyman, and Symphony. Her son, Michael doesn't believe in Symphony. Michael works as a psychiatrist and thinks mystical beings are make believe and just fairy tales. Though he doesn't believe in Symphony, Michael thinks that he may have seen her flying outside the window when he was a boy, but Michael thinks it was a dream. *Harmony, the oldest granddaughter, is Symphony's best friend and twenty-four years old. Harmony trains to be a broadway or operatic singer and Symphony tutors and helps focus Harmony's talent. **Joseph Greger is Harmony's twenty-five year old husband. He and Harmony have been married for four years. **Rosie is Harmony and Joseph's two year old daughter. She loves to hear music being played anywhere in the same room she's in. *Rhapsody, or Crickette as she is known to others, is the middle granddaughter. She is eighteen and has been a ballerina since she was six. Rhapsody was given the name Crickette by her peers, because of her leaping ability and plays a violin that could sound like a cricket. *Cadence is the youngest granddaughter at twelve years old and is a artist and starting lyricist. Cadence strongly believes in the Guardians and Symphony and will defend her friends from trouble. Matthew Berks *One of the few believers outside the Jade family and sixteen years old. Only child of Eric and Laura Berks. His parents are practical and teaches math at both a high school and a middle school. Matt has the rationality of a math whiz and creativity of an music artist. Plays the piano in his house and at a private school. He started to believe in Symphony when he was ten, after she noticed him playing on the family's near-neglected grand piano. Edgar Raven aka "The Raven" *A very unusual individual among Symphony's believers. Edgar is a very tough individual with sharp wits and a even sharper tongue. He looks like someone in his twenties. Edgar is half-human and half-wind spirit, making him able to see every being among the immortals. Works as substitute teacher and whips the most rowdiest classes into shape. Alima Bella *Alima is the descendant of Symphony's late older sister. The original Alima was a star spirit that became human for a man that she fell in love with. This current Alima may have magic within her, but no one knows what it is. Symphony sees Alima and recognizes her late sister within the girl. Alima has her ancestor's memories of Symphony and uses it as inspiration for her artwork. Quotes *"Nothing is impossible, unless you believe it is." *"What are friends for?" *"Friends help each other." *"Let's see..." (when Symphony is thinking of solution) Seven Colors of Music *Red: Separation, beginning, alone, fear, stimulation, aliveness, adventure, danger, challenge, vitality, courage, and strength. *Orange: Independence, freedom, newness, celebration, gratitude, praise, and boldness. *Yellow: Self-identity, personal power, and self-fulfillment. *Green: Awareness of the world and compassion. *Blue: First awareness of a higher power, appreciation of beauty and truth, and high morality. *Indigo: Experience of Divinity. *Purple: Return, home, completion, and rest. Trivia *Symphony and family's pictures were made in Snow Queen Scene Maker game in azaleasdolls.com. *Symphony's original name was Rose Celeste, which she eventually uses as her human alias, Rose May. *Symphony learned to play the flute when she was six years old. *Seven Colors of Music came from this site: http://www.sevencolorsofmusic.com/Chapter2B.php. Gallery of Symphony's relationships Celeste parents and older sister.jpg|Lyvia (mother), Arnet (father), and Alima (older sister) Celeste Siblings.jpg|Symphony with Sirius (First twin), Xavier (Second twin), and Serena (Baby sister) Swanika Celeste.jpg|Swanika (grandmother) Damieon and Aislynn.jpg|Damieon (grandfather) and Aislynn (great-aunt) Nikita - Celeste Nanny.jpg|Nikita (former Nanny for the Celeste family) Screen shot 2013-11-07 at 1.14.36 PM.png|Mother Nature Rotg-wp-800-Jack.jpg|Jack Frost Spiritina.jpg|Spiritina Valentina Love.jpg|Valentina Love Vevina.jpg|Vevina Anzan1.jpg|Anzan Trista.jpg|Trista Zilla Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7478.jpg|Pitch Jade Family.jpg|Melody, Harmony Jade-Greger, Rhapsody, and Cadence Jade Believers.jpg|Matthew Berk, Alima Bella, and Edgar Raven Star Spirits.jpg|Star Spirits Symphony.jpg|Other everyday outfit Symphony2.jpg|Symphony's on-field/battle outfit Symphony4.jpg|Symphony's evening gown Symphony3.jpg|Symphony's human disguise, Rose May Symphony's dark form2.jpg|Symphony's dark form outfit Symphony's wedding outfit.jpg|Symphony in her wedding dress Symphony's dark bride gown.jpg|Symphony's dark bride gown Symphony in a swimsuit.jpg|Symphony in her swimsuit Symphony5.jpg|Symphony's night clothes Category:Skyebreeze Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Good